


Long Live the King

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Funny, M/M, One Shot, Possessive!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorin really tries hard to stay calm.But he is a dwarf, and dwarves naturally tend to be jealous and possessive of the things they love. Bilbo Baggins was his.The company find it utterly humorous how jealous and childish their King gets over the hobbit and try to rile him up at any occasion





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



“Oh Mahal there he goes again!” Dwalin grunted as he watched Thorin appear out of a side corridor after hearing Bilbo’s voice.

 

“Well Bilbo is his.” Balin said. “They have started to court and everything. But we should act like we don't know.” Balin commented since he had already heard Fili’s plan.  
Fili had just gone to talk to Bilbo when Thorin appeared and began reprimanding him. 

 

“Now Fili I have told you before that if you want to speak to Bilbo, you must ask me first.” Thorin said with surprising tenderness as he placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. Bilbo attempted to shrug him off but Thorin dug in with a vice-like grip. Thorin was trying to stay calm but everyone knows that when Dwarves covet something with a fierce and jealous love, they will not let go easily. Thorin knew that Bilbo Baggins was HIS. Thorin was ready to send Fili to Mahal’s halls for even laying eyes on him like that. But he couldn't whine. He was their king.

 

The next morning, Fili and Kili sat in the kitchen brainstorming again on how to get Thorin riled up without making him too angry. “When Uncle Thorin gets angry… everyone should run for the hills” Kili commented, chuckling. 

 

“What if we-” Fili started. “No no no that would certainly get him very angry and he would be sending us to Mahal’s halls right away.” Fili thought a while. “I’ve got it!” he said. Kili could practically see the devil horns growing out of his brothers head. “We could-” But dwalin immediately walked in. 

 

“What are you boys planning in here?” Dwalin said grinning as if he already knew. 

 

“Well tell us how much you heard and we will decide if we are going to tell you the plan.” Kili said. 

 

“All I know is that if you start messing with Bilbo, you are going to have a very angry Thorin to face” Dwalin knew of Thorin’s jealousy having grown up with him in the Blue Mountains. “But…” he continued “I think it couldn't hurt too much to see how much he whines. It will certainly be quite the show.” Soon other dwarves began coming in and wanted to get in on the fun. But with dwarves not being very secretive, it was going to be difficult. Bilbo also almost always found out their plans, so it would be a hard thing to keep from him, but they would try their best. 

 

“Hey! We should get Bilbo in on this!” Fili commented. Everyone turned and looked at him with sheer terror. “He’s gonna find out anyway. He’s not stupid” 

 

“Man this is gonna be quite the spectacle!” Bofur chimed in. 

 

“Indeed it will.” Fili smirked. 

 

The company finally agreed to get Bilbo in on the action. But first they had to find him. They had it all planned out. When Thorin went to his chambers, Bilbo was usually a few minutes behind. They would then talk to Bilbo and tell him the plan. All the dwarves had to put on their best fake courting manners and try not to let Thorin know it was a joke at his expense. When evening time came and Thorin was about to go to his chambers, Bilbo was right there with him. “Durin poop! This isn't gonna work!” Fili hissed around a corner to the company. “They are together tonight. What are we gonna do?” 

 

“I’ve got it!” Balin whispered. “Since Bilbo will be second in command of Erebor, he needs to sign important documents. I can go there and say that I need Bilbo to come and sign these documents then we can tell him.” 

 

Everyone agreed and went back to their “normal” routines while Balin went to go and fetch Bilbo. He knocked three times on the door and heard muttering inside. Thorin, very tired looking, opened the door a crack. “I’m sorry to bother you your highness but i just found some documents that Bilbo needs to sign in order for resources to be given to the mountain.” Thorin knew that they needed food and supplies but no one told him about documents needed to be signed. 

 

“Can you bring the documents here so he can sign them?” Thorin asked. 

 

“I seem to have left them back in the store room, would you mind if Bilbo came with me to sign them. It would save a lot of trips for quills and ink.” Balin said innocently. 

 

“Fine, go.” Thorin stated flatly. He called to Bilbo and told him about what was going on. 

 

“Sure I will sign them” Bilbo said with a smile. Thorin kissed him on the head before he left. 

 

“Make sure you return quickly.” Thorin growled at Balin. He didn’t want his One traveling so far at night even though he was with Balin. 

 

~~~  
Thorin was quite upset and nervous at Bilbo’s absence. He couldn't stop pacing nervously and sweating. “Bilbo has been gone quite a while” he muttered to himself. But he knew he shouldn't be anxious since Balin was his most trusted advisor, however, he feared the worst. “What if they don't know we are courting??? What if one of the company likes him and asks for his hand in marriage. No! I will not let it come to that!” He raged. He knew he shouldn't be so obsessed with Bilbo's whereabouts all the time but he couldn't help himself. 

 

~~~

 

Once they turned a corridor, the rest of the company was waiting. “Wait what?!” Bilbo said. “I thought there was something I needed to sign” 

 

“Oh no Bilbo. That was the ruse to get you out. We have all come up with a plan. But I think I should let Fili speak since he is the plan-maker.” Balin stepped aside to led the Prince speak. 

 

“Well,” Fili began “we have all noticed Thorin’s actions towards you and couldn’t help but notice his jealousy and possession over you. It’s not his dragon sickness so don’t worry about that. It’s just what happens when dwarves begin courting their One’s. So now that you have started courting-” 

 

“Wait you know about us courting?!” Bilbo said, shocked. “How did you find out?” 

 

“Oh just the normal stuff. Putting his hands on your shoulders and public-” Balin started

 

“And not to mention getting very very close to your face several times!” Kili added with a giggle and snort.

 

“So,” Fili continued, “we are gonna see how riled up we can make Thorin.” 

 

“So you are gonna purposefully tick him off?” Bilbo asked, shocked. 

 

“Yes, but not for very long, and just for humor you see. And you will be there and know what’s going on to calm him if he becomes too angry. I have no plans of seeing Mahal any time soon.” Fili laughed. “So here's the plan….. Since Thorin is already courting you, it is considered a great blow in the face if other people try to start courting that dwarf’s one, especially the king. It means that the person has not shown enough affection in public to notice their courtship.” Fili smiled real big at his plan. 

 

“So basically you want to see how much you can make Thorin whine and probably kis me in public?” Bilbo asked, raising one eyebrow. 

 

“Well…” Fili said, softly “That’s the intent.” there was a pause as bilbo thought “It would be so funny for us.” He started pleading.

 

“I think…” Bilbo paused. “That it is a great plan!” His devilish smile lit up the whole room. 

 

On the way back to the chambers, Bilbo thought about how angry Thorin would become when all this played out. He had to make sure that Thorin didn’t know about ANY of this.  
~~~  
The next morning, Thorin awoke to a knock on the door. Bilbo was already up sitting by the fireplace enjoying some tea. “Come in.” Thorin said, quickly, jumping awake and putting on a shirt and trousers. Fili and Kili entered with a singular tray of biscuits and honey as well as only one cup of tea. “Oh is that tea for me?” Thorin asked, groggily. “How nice of you.” 

 

“No of course it isn't for you Uncle Thorin.” Kili said, laughing. “It’s for Bilbo.” 

 

“Oh well thank you Kili! But I have already had my cup of tea and some biscuits from yesterday.” Bilbo smiled. “But I'm sure Thorin here would like some of that.” 

 

“But this isn't FOR Thorin.” Kili said, forcefully. “This is for you!” 

 

“Alright that's enough from you.” Thorin stated, shoving them out. “Bilbo and I will find our own breakfast.” 

 

“Now Thorin, that was now way to treat your nephew's.” Bilbo commented. “They were just trying to be nice to me.” 

 

“I think they were doing just a little more than being nice.” Thorin said with a raised eyebrow. If it kept continuing, Thorin knew that he would have to step up his plan. He WOULD make sure that EVERYONE knew that Bilbo was HIS. When they were both dressed for the day, Thorin made sure Bilbo was wearing his courting bead. “You look stunning.” Thorin said, smiling after he intricately wove the bead into his hair. Once they stepped out of the chambers, The whole company was standing and waiting for them. “Hello Bilbo!” They all shouted. This sent Thorin into a nervous sweat. He really HADN'T shown enough affection for them to know Bilbo was his. 

 

“Hello Bilbo.” Fili said, happily. “Did you sleep well last night?” 

 

“Bilbo slept just fine for the record thank you very much!” Thorin said with a growl. “Why don’t you guys leave Bilbo alone? He has enough duties to do without your interference. Come Bilbo.” Thorin said, half dragging Bilbo away. 

 

“Well that wasn't exactly the reaction I expected.” Fili said sadly. “I guess we will have to go to more drastic measures.” 

 

~~~

 

Later that week, the whole company had each forged a ring for Bilbo and found different times during the day to give to him. When Bilbo came back that evening to the chambers Thorin was outraged at all the rings that he all of a sudden had. “Where did you get these?!” Thorin asked, quite cross and half yelling. 

 

“They were a gift from the company for my duty to the quest.” Bilbo said quietly. Thorin inspected the designs on each ring. They all had different designs of intertwined things. Vines, two dragons and loops and it went on and on. Each ring a different pattern. 

 

“I’ll have to talk to all of them about this matter.” Thorin said angrily. 

 

He immediately stormed out and began knocking on each of the chamber doors and yelling at everyone for what they had done. All of the company began slowly coming out to witness Thorin’s temper tantrum. “I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT BILBO IS MINE! YOU HEAR! MINE! JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN’T KNOW… WE HAVE BEEN COURTING FOR A MONTH NOW!!!”  
Thorin grabbed Bilbo, spun him around and planted a deep kiss on his soft lips. This caused the whole company to start hollering and cheering. “LONG LIVE THE KING!” everyone shouted in unison.


End file.
